Goron Group Mining Company
The Goron Group Mining Company is a group from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are a Goron mining company that mine Gemstones and other minerals from Ore Deposits in the Eldin Canyon and Death Mountain regions of Hyrule an industry which plays an important economic role in Goron City. History Though Gorons subsist on rocks, they generally consider Gemstones to be poor tasting snacks thus having little value as a food source. However they discovered other races value gemstones for their special properties and rarity. Though some Gorons fail to understand why other races value gemstones, most realize their economic value as a trade item thus mining Ore Deposits for Gemstones became big business leading to the formation of the Goron Group Mining Company. The company's Gorons utilize industrial level mining technology such as mine carts and even Cannons at the North Mine before it was abandoned. They generally wield pickaxes though Iron Sledgehammers can often be found in their mines as well. Miners wear hardhats featuring the Goron symbol for safety. After the North Mine was abandoned their primary operations shift to the Southern Mine. They also mined close to the summit of Death Mountain which yielded top quality gemstones. However the reawaken Divine Beast Vah Rudania under the control of Fireblight Ganon drove the Goron Miners away and Goron Patriarch Bludo ordered the Bridge of Eldin raised to trap Vah Rudania on the mountain teaming up with Yunobo the descendant of Goron Champion Daruk to drive the beast away from Goron City. As a result the Southern Mine became the only remaining active mine. Pyle was originally a miner working at Death Mountain sites but after the Gorons were forced to abandon those sites the company had to cut its work force so Pyle was laid off indicating Vah Rudania's appearance and the loss of several lucrative sites forced the company to lay off miners thus effecting employment and Goron City's economic prospects. While most Goron miners are adults, Goron children such as Axyl and Pelison are also employed by the company though Goron culture has a history of allowing children to work as shown by young Goron merchants in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Breath of the Wild. While Dorill is head miner in charge of day-to-day operations, the Bludo the Boss of Goron City has major influence over the company as head of state and authority over some its operations such as where mines are set up and can close mining sites down in a state of emergency or should they become too dangerous due to volcanic and/or monster activity as shown with the Abandoned North Mine and digging sites on Death Mountain during the Vah Rudania crisis. Bludo himself does this primarily to protect his people including the workers. Link however comes to the aid of the miners and Goron people by teaming up with Daruk's descendant Yunobo to free Vah Rudania and Daruk's spirit from Fireblight Ganon. With Vah Rudania under Daruk's control, the mining company is able to access Death Mountain once more and slowly begins resuming its operations there. In addition to Gemstones, they acquire useful minerals such as Flint and Rock Salt as by-products of the mining process though Flint is of little use in the volcanic regions of Eldin province as the volcanic heat alone can light flammable objects like Wood to create instant Campfires though presumably they trade Flint to races outside Eldin where it would be more commercially viable as a firestarter. Rock Salt however is presumably supplied to the Goron Gusto Shop to sell as Cooking salt as well as supplying it to merchants that sell it throughout Hyrule as it is commonly used in cooking throughout Hyrule though it is unclear if Gorons actually utilize it in cooking themselves as the Gorons do not reveal if Flint or Rock Salt are considered viable as food or if Goron's view them in the same manner as Gemstones. Category:Groups Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters